


I’m Not Him

by Broadway-Honey (BespokeSuits)



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jack and Kevin are twins, Jack is older, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided McPriceley, One-Sided Relationship, Sex, Smut, Teenagers, mcpriceley, mcpricely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BespokeSuits/pseuds/Broadway-Honey
Summary: Hopelessly in love with a Price twin, Connor McKinley finds himself in the arms of an unlikely lover after his heart is broken.
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price, Elder "Connor" McKinley/Other(s), Jack Price (Book of Mormon Musical)/Elder “Connor” McKinley, Jack Price/Other(s), Kevin Price/Original Character(s), Kevin Price/Original Female Character(s), One-sided Elder “Connor” McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I’m Not Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much a self-indulgent fic and I apologise greatly if it is not what you wanted but I needed this content.

It takes a while for the news to settle in his brain. The moment it hits, Connor McKinley tries to school his expression as best as possible. His best friend, Chris Thomas, squeezes his shoulder and offers him a sad smile. Connor can feel his heartbreaking, staring across the table at Kevin Price. He can feel tears starting to form and excuses himself from the table, brushing past Jack, Kevin’s identical twin. The redhead disappears into the diner’s bathroom, sinking to the floor as he starts to cry. Jack and Chris had both told him that they were certain Kevin liked him back, but they were clearly wrong seeing as Kevin had just announced that he was seeing someone, _a female someone_. 

He’s not sure how long he’s been crying in the bathroom when the sound of a door opening and closing forces Connor to look up, frantically wiping away the tears on his cheeks. He’s met with the face completely identical to that of Kevin’s and the tears start again. Jack is standing there awkwardly, unsure of how to help the crying redhead; they’ve never been all that close or even had that good of a friendship. The brunet kneels down and hugs Connor gently, the boy completely breaking down in his arms. Connor manages to get the words “ _you were wrong_ …” out through his sobbing. His throat feels tight, his head aches from all the tears but it’s nothing compared to the pain in his chest. Jack doesn’t know what else to do, just wipes away Connor’s tears as he mumbles soft apologies.

The crying has almost come to a complete stop when Connor finally manages to look up at Jack, sniffling every now and again. He’s not really sure what propels him forward but when he feels Jack’s lips against his, Connor doesn’t pull away. He relaxes into Jack’s arms, fingers finding themselves woven through brunet hair and he finds himself straddling the other teen. At first, it’s just Connor kissing Jack, he feels no reciprocating pressure from the brunet; it’s as he starts to pull away, that Jack pulls him forward and starts to kiss back. Connor is stunned by how intense the kiss, _his first kiss_ , is turning but he’s not about to complain. How could he when it feels this good?

Logically, Connor knows he shouldn’t be doing something like this with Kevin’s twin, of all people, but he can’t bring himself to care. Jack’s fingers are slipping underneath his shirt, grazing against the redhead’s pale stomach and it feels _so good_. Pale, nimble fingers manage to undo a few buttons of Jack’s crisp white shirt before Connor’s lips are pressing gentle kisses to the newly revealed skin. The brunet’s hands are steady, one caressing Connor’s side as the other cradles the back of his head. Jack is used to being showered with attention and yet, he has never experienced anyone that has the same enthusiasm and eagerness as Connor. Tugging at the soft ginger hair between his fingers, Jack groans as the other teen starts to nip and suck at his throat. The sharp sting of having his hair pulled draws out a little whine from Connor. He pulls away, gets a proper look at Jack all dishevelled and marked up; the sight alone is enough to lure Connor back in but the feel of the brunet’s erection pressing against his inner thigh snaps Connor out of his lust-driven haze. 

Wordlessly, the redhead starts buttoning up Jack’s shirt before fixing up his own clothing while Jack watches with a confused expression. Connor leans forward and presses a hard kiss to the other teen’s lips before standing. “I’m not about to lose my _virginity_ on the dirty bathroom floor of my best friend’s family diner…” Connor looks incredibly flustered, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he extends out a hand for Jack, “so, will you take me home?” Jack stares, eyes flicking from Connor’s face down to his hand repeatedly. In the back of his mind, he knows he should feel a little bad, or awkward at the very least, for wanting to sleep with a guy who just had his heart broken by _his own brother_ ; then again, by that logic, Connor should feel bad for using Jack as a replacement for Kevin but he certainly doesn’t _look_ like that’s how he’s feeling. Accepting the hand, the brunet nods and curls an arm around Connor’s waist, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Sure, doll. Whatever you want,” he replies, ushering the redhead out of the bathroom and towards the front door. They’re a sight to see and Chris catches a glimpse of them, shooting Connor a questioning look. The redhead ducks his head sheepishly, more than a little embarrassed to be caught in such a state. He gives a little wave to the blonde as he and Jack continue towards the exit. They’re so close to leaving when Kevin turns around and catches them. Connor feels his stomach drop the moment he makes eye contact with him, shuffling a few steps away from Jack and out of his grip. Kevin comes bounding over, a bright smile on his face. 

“Hey guys, where are you going? Veronica was going to try and stop by!” Connor looks desperately at Jack, silently begging him to get them out of here as fast as humanly possible. Jack just ruffles Kevin’s hair with a little laugh.

“Connor and I need to head out, we’ve got some _stuff_ I’m helping him with. I’ll see you at home, tell Veronica we’re sorry to have missed her.”

* * *

They go to Connor’s house, neither wanting to be in the same room with so many reminders of Kevin while they’re intimate; Jack is enough for both of them. It’s a quaint little home, a decent-sized kitchen and dining room to the left of the front door with a tastefully decorated living room to the right. Jack presses Connor up against the hallway wall, right underneath a family portrait. He kisses Connor, sliding his hands down to grip at the younger teen’s hips. Connor moans softly, hitching a leg up to rest at the brunet’s hip, which Jack instinctively grabs and holds as he grinds against Connor.

The redhead’s patience has run thin as he tugs his polo off and tosses it somewhere further down the hall. Jack only lets out a breath of amusement, lowering Connor’s leg as the younger teen sets about undoing his button-up. It’s discarded carelessly, thrown somewhere in the general direction of Connor’s shirt; the rest of their clothing soon following suit. Jack turns his attention to leave a scattering of marks across Connor’s collarbones, pleased with how vibrant the fresh red bruises look against his pale skin. Slowly dragging his gaze up, taking in the sight of a naked Jack, Connor meets his eyes and gives the tiniest of smirks before taking the boy’s hand, leading him further down the hallway. Connor pulls the older teen in for a heated kiss, fumbling for the door handle behind him.

The two stumble into the bedroom as the door opens, Jack quickly closing it. He pushes Connor onto the bed, soon following and leaving a trail of kisses down his pale stomach. The redhead props himself up on his elbows, watching the other carefully. He’s nervous but oh-so excited. No boy has ever looked at him the way Jack currently is, none have ever wanted to have sex with him, let alone kiss him. Connor collapses down onto the bed, back arching ever so slightly as the brunet drags his tongue across the redhead’s inner thigh. Every following touch is teasing, promising of something more but never fully delivering. “Gosh, Kev-,“ Connor freezes, realising his mistake, staring down at _Jack_ who’s staring right back at him. “Fuck, I am _so_ sorry,” he starts to apologise profusely, rambling on about how it was an accident and now he feels like an idiot. “I-I just always thought my first time would be with Kev-“ Jack covers his mouth to stop any more apologies and explanations.

“Shhh… It’s okay, I get it, just _please_ stop talking about him…” Slowly lowering his hand and pressing a light kiss to Connor’s lips, Jack whispers, “why don’t you test out my name before we have any more little accidents?” Connor only nods quietly, swallowing thickly. The brunet kisses his bed partner again, wrapping a firm hand around the other’s cock. It draws a sharp gasp from the redhead whose fingers find immediate purchase on strong shoulders. As the hand starts to move with slow, even strokes, Connor’s nails sink into tan skin. Jack spits onto the younger teen’s cock, spreading the saliva as he strokes faster. “Come on, doll, let me hear you moan _for me._ ”

It’s all the encouragement he needs. His voice is soft and breathy as he moans Jack’s name. Connor squeezes his eyes shut tight, the pleasure is so overwhelming when it’s someone else’s hand. He lets out a meek little whimper, covers Jack’s hand with his own to bring the stroking to a halt, “‘m gonna cum soon if you don’t stop…” Jack just huffs a little amused laugh, gives the redhead one last stroke as he places kisses along said redhead’s neck and collarbones. Slowly, Connor is being pressed down into the mattress as his bed partner caresses his ass and thighs, taking his time to explore Connor’s body. The younger teen reaches down between their bodies, confidently grasps at the brunet’s hard cock and strokes. Jack lets out a broken moan, it’s like music to Connor’s ears. They share a smile and kiss once more.

“Wanna learn how to give head?” Okay, so maybe that wasn’t the nicest way to ask for a blowjob but Connor is nodding eagerly, so it mustn’t have been _too_ bad. They reposition themselves, Jack guiding Connor with a gentle hand; a pillow is placed on the floor for the redhead to kneel on as his partner sits on the edge of the bed. Connor looks up at the brunet expectantly, waiting for _something_ . Jack runs a hand through short ginger hair, cupping the back of the other’s head carefully. Being guided forward, Connor wets his lips in anticipation, staring at the head of Jack’s cock. He leans forward ever so slightly, tongue peeking from between his lips and gives a gentle lick to the tip. With Jack stroking the back of his neck soothingly, Connor begins to suck on the tip and, per Jack’s instructions, brings up a hand to stroke whatever he’s not currently taking into his mouth. “That’s it, doll… take a bit more, keep sucking… _mm—_ you’re doing _so well_ ,” Connor looks up at Jack, catches him staring back with a little smirk on his face.

The redhead feels a sharp sting as the other teen grips his hair tighter. Connor groans, his mouth full with Jack. It’s by no means the best blowjob the brunet’s had, but the sheer amount of enthusiasm and determination Connor displays more than makes up for his lack of skill. Jack watches the redhead bob up and down, enjoying the feeling of those soft lips around him. Connor pulls away, looking like sex personified; his hair is messy, cheeks are flushed, his lips are swollen and a deep red. He’s sitting there pretty and naked, yet somehow manages to retain that ’ _boy next door_ ’ innocence. Slowly, almost shyly, Connor reaches over to his bedside drawer and fishes out a small bottle of lubricant. He climbs back up onto the bed, lays back and spreads his legs for Jack to kneel between. The brunet moves instantly, taking his place and leaving a trail of kisses along Connor’s skin as he reaches over and uncaps the lube. Expecting to feel a cool sensation, Connor is pleasantly shocked when there isn’t one when Jack rubs a finger against his hole.

Jack takes his time stretching Connor out until he’s absolutely certain that any pain will be minimal; it’s Connor’s first time after all, he’s not a selfish asshole. He waits until the redheaded teen is a trembling mess before slicking himself up with plenty of lubricant and pressing into Connor; the younger teen is still delightfully tight but there’s no complaints of pain as Jack slides in completely. Connor groans, pulls the other teen down for a deep kiss and begs for him to start moving. Happy to comply, the brunet wastes no time in setting an even, gentle pace. The soft gasps, the way his back arches, how Connor grips the sheets, or Jack’s body, drives the older teen wild. Every other boy the brunet has been with pales in comparison to Connor, who is so responsive to his touches and unashamed to let Jack know just how good he feels.

As Connor’s moans slowly start to increase in pitch, Jack doubles his efforts; he thrusts faster, rubs a thumb over Connor’s nipples, leaves kisses and bites on every inch of pale skin available to him. Finally, Jack grasps the redhead’s cock and strokes him. He takes the time to play with Connor’s balls, alternating between massaging them and stroking his cock. It isn’t long before the younger teen is unintentionally tightening around his partner’s dick as he comes. “ _Jack! Oh, Jack, pl-please! Don’t stop! I wa-nt you to— oh god… come inside me **please!**_ ” Connor’s begging is what really gets him, any restraint he might’ve had collapses as he fucks desperately into the spent boy beneath him. The redhead tears up as overstimulation starts to kick in, he clings to Jack until the older teen stills, groaning low in Connor’s ear as he releases. He thrusts gently into the teen a few more times, collapsing on top of Connor once the post-orgasm haze hits him.

Panting slightly, Connor shifts underneath him and feels cum sliding out. He groans, prompting a little huff of amusement from the older boy. Jack rolls off of Connor, slings an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. Connor cuddles into the brunet, face buried against the other’s neck. Exhaustion takes over both boys, they fall asleep instantly. For the first time, Connor doesn't dream about a life with Kevin; he dreams of _Jack_ instead. 


End file.
